More than Hate?
by hanakaito155
Summary: Malfoy is angry. Who is it that he hates? What is Blaise talking about? Read to find out.


Procrastination is truly a curious thing...

I do not own Harry Potter...and I never will

* * *

To hate is to love; such a contradictory phrase has left many a great men baffled at the sheer simplicity. One of these men happened to be the young Draco Malfoy, who was currently pacing in front of his bed. He was quite aggravated about a certain someone, whose name will be omitted to protect the innocent.

Anyways, Draco paced in his room like a hungry lion, waiting for anything to cross his path so he could lash out his anger on it. Sadly, that "thing" happened to me an unsuspecting Blaise Zabini, who had just wanted to know what the potions homework was.

"Bloody hell mate!" Draco had just chucked a rather large text book at Blaise's head. "What has your knickers in a bunch?" No answer. Instead, three tiny Hungarian Horntails magically appeared and began to circle around Blaise. Two landed on each of his shoulders and started nibbling his ears. Frantically he began to stun them, which only succeeded in angering the little buggers.

"Draco! Get these damn vermin off of me!" he shouted. If it were not for his foul mood, Draco would have laughed. Poor Blaise was hiding behind a chair, trying to not get burned by the flames the Horntails were sending. With a wave of Draco's hand, the dragons disappeared with a puff. Dusting himself off, Blaise noted that Draco seemed a little calmer.

"Now, I'm going to ask again: What is the matter?" Draco threw himself over the satin sheets of his bed. Burying his face in his pillow, he drew a deep breath.

"I'm angry."

"Really? I hadn't the faintest idea!" Blaise quipped. "What has got you so mad then?"

"I-I had a run in with someone I hate." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"That's all? And here I was expecting to hear more of an emotional breakthrough. Hmm…" Blaise paused for a bit. "Exactly…how much do you hate this person?"

"I hate her bloody guts! I wish I could go back in time and kill her parents so that she **would never** exist! I wish that someone would sneak poison in her pumpkin juice! I wish that she will have her heart smashed into little pieces, and that she kills herself out of depression! **I HATE HER**!"

"…Her is it? Oi, how much do you know about the line between emotions?" Draco stopped ranting and started at his friend. What was he babbling about?

"What is there to know? If you hate something, you hate it. If you love something, you love it."

"_And if you love something so much that you start to hate it_? Mate, you have to understand, emotions are not exactly as straight forward as you so wish. You hate this person, yes? It may not be a good emotion, but almost all of your hatred is pointed towards this girl. It's like, so to speak, all your emotions belong to this wench. "

Draco's eyes narrowed. He did not like where this conversation was going.

"Like I said before, emotions can change. What does not change, however, is where the feeling is directed. Tell me, what exactly happened during this 'encounter'?"

Closing his eyes, Draco complied with his friend's wish. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I was walking from class, and then I saw her; annoying little witch she is. She was smiling and laughing with her friends about some joke or another; just seeing the thing made me want to puke. Any ways, I walk over to where she is and offer a few remarks, which were all true might I say, and it turned into a little tiff."

Draco broke off for a moment and ground his teeth. Eyes flashing, he continued.

"This is all normal, of course, for we have never exactly gotten along. This time was a little peculiar though. Some **BOY** decided to be heroic and stand up against me! The nerve—What's more is that the little--," "Language Draco." "—itch let him! She let an outsider deal with our problems! Preposterous! The next thing I remember is coming back to the dorms, where you found me soon after."

Blaise nodded, pondering over what Draco had just confided in him.

"Perhaps—correct me if I'm wrong—but maybe you hate her so much that you began to love her? Draco, don't look like that. To me, your little confession sounded like a jealous lover, angry at their bonny lass. I am sorry Draco, but maybe you should concentrate on different things for the time being, you can sort out your feelings then."

Glaring, Draco nodded. Blaise returned it with a weak smile.

"Let's head down to the Great Hall. I'm starving to death!"

* * *

After dinner, Draco was wandering down the halls when he ran into a familiar bushy haired brunette.

"Watch it mudblood!"

"Shut it ferret!"

"You little--," Draco paused. Confused, Hermione broke off as well.

"Frankly Granger, I hate you the most." Her expression twisted in anger, Hermione spat at him and ran down the hall, leaving Draco alone. Sighing to himself, Draco began walking back to his dorm.

"I hate her the most...I _love_ her the most?"


End file.
